


Ready, Aim, Fire

by justalotlost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy AU, M/M, Multi, Rebels!Karasuno, Songfic, king!Oikawa, like they don't play a huge role in the story, lmao idk how to tag this tbh, no one major tho?, royal au, this is my first fic pls be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalotlost/pseuds/justalotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is not weak.  </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou should have known these damn birds would come back to haunt him.</p><p>Sawamura Daichi never wanted this to happen. </p><p>Kozume Kenma knows their deaths are his fault.  </p><p>Hinata Shoyou would like to wring the king's neck with his own bare hands. </p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime refuses to watch the execution.</p><p>Kageyama Tobio knows no matter what, everything ends here. </p><p>(Or: Unless these Crows are shot down, Oikawa Tooru will not be king for long.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Mr. Motion, Make Me a Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ready, Aim, Fire is the property of Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://justalotlost.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is king, and The Crows are a problem.

**_With our backs to the wall, darkness will fall  
We never quite thought we could lose it all_**

Tooru was only ten when he lost his father. He doesn’t remember much about the day, only remembers sobbing and his mother trying to soothe him.

Tooru found out later that Hajime had lost his father that day too. 

+++++

_****_

_**Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire  
An empire’s fall in just one day** _

They shot off guns when their fathers were buried. Hajime stood next to Tooru, telling him that it was tradition to give a gun salute when the captain of the army died. He babbles on about how the count had been doubled, since they were burying their captain _and_ their king. 

Tooru knows that Hajime doesn’t care about the gun salute, doesn’t care about tradition. But Tooru doesn’t tell Hajime to shut up.  


+++++

_**You close your eyes and the glory fades** _

  
Tooru is now twenty-one years old. Last week, he was officially crowned king of Aoba Josai. Being king is a lot harder than people seem to think it is.

The war that had killed his father is still going, and Shiratorizawa shows no signs of weakening. Maintaining the military is costly, and taxes have only gone up since his father’s death. On top of that, they are losing more men than ever, what with an increase in both casualties and deserters, and Tooru has put a conscription law into place (something that was never necessary under his father’s rule). Needless to say, his people are not very happy with him. 

_**Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away** _

Tooru can hear the new recruits training outside his window. Even from here, he can make out the irritated voice of Kyoutani, contrasting Yahaba’s more gentle tone. Under the two of them, the new recruits will be battle-ready in no time. 

“Oikawa.” Hajime is standing in the doorway. Normally, Torru would have been irritated. He doesn't like anyone coming into his room without knocking, especially not when he’s this stressed out about his kingdom. His childhood friend and most trusted adviser was one of very few exceptions. 

“Good news for me, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime’s serious expression doesn’t change, and Tooru can feel his own smile fading away.

There’s a beat of silence before Hajime responds. “They’ve attacked again.”

_**Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away.** _

+++++

_**Off in the distance, there is resistance  
Bubbling up and festering** _

The Crows are a problem. Nearly everyone knows about them by now - has heard of their demands that Tooru lower taxes, stop conscription, and fix his kingdom, _dammit._ (Tooru would like to see one of them try running a kingdom on the verge of collapse) 

Recently, The Crows have moved from writing messages on walls and video broadcasts to violence. So far, they've bombed various government buildings, thankfully without any casualties.

Unfortunately, virtually nothing is known the actual members of the group, save for the strong likelihood that most members are from the village of Karasuno. (Though when questioned, the villagers claim to know nothing.)

Tooru was willing to ignore them, choosing instead to focus on ending Aoba Josai’s war with Shiratorizawa. After all, the peasants would tire of their little rebellion if they got no reaction. But this is the fifth bombing, and letting this go without any repercussion will make him seem weak. 

Tooru is not weak. 

+++++

Tooru has not left the palace in years. 

(Of course, Hajime had tried to convince him to. Said going out among his people would get them to like him, get them to stop trying to rebel, crush The Crows while they were still weak. Tooru had laughed off Hajime’s worries, because “my people _love_ me, Iwa-chan.”

Tooru should probably listen to Hajime more.)

Yet now, here he is, standing in the village of Nekoma. He had discarded his royal clothing in favor of blending into the village. 

“This is a horrible idea, Shittykawa.”

Hajime stands next to Tooru, lips pulled down into a frown. 

“Rude, Iwa-chan. You know, I am still your king. I could behead you for calling me that.”

Hajime raises an eyebrow. 

“Not that I will, of course. Now stop worrying Iwa-chan, I left Mattsun and Makki in charge, and this shouldn't take too long.”

“Them in charge does _not_ make me feel better.”

+++++

_**  
Shake it all up with your mystery** _

It takes nearly an hour, but Tooru is finally able to find the right house. Well, hut would be a more accurate description. 

The home is obviously old and worn down, the roof needs to be replaced, and there are places where the wall has been patched with what appears to be mud. 

The board on the door that is located on all villages homes reads “Kozume”.

For a second, Tooru hesitates. Hajime was right in saying that this is a horrible idea, but it is also their only chance of crushing The Crows. 

Hajime, impatient with Tooru, nudges him aside and knocks on the door. 

A second later, it opens partway to reveal golden eyes partly hidden behind blond hair. Well, half-blond hair. 

“Are you Kozume Kenma?” 

“Who's asking?”

It is Tooru who answers. “The king.”

Tooru has to give Kozume credit for not reacting. “And who's he?” Kozume jerks his head, indicating Hajime. 

“A friend.”

Kozume stares, and then moves to slam the door shut. Tooru manages to stop him, though his foot is now slightly throbbing. Kozume is stronger than he appeared to be. 

“You can trust him. We need to talk to you about The Crows.”

Kozume’s eyes widen slightly, and his expression hardens. 

But he opens the door. “Get inside.”

+++++

_**How come I’ve never seen your face around here?** _

Tetsurou is not happy. 

For starters, their guests were clearly not expecting him to be there, considering that one had nearly shot him when they found Tetsurou standing right behind the door. Now, here they are, wanting to know about the damn Crows. Tetsurou should have known these damn birds would come back to haunt him.

“Kuro.”

Kenma’s voice breaks Tetsurou out of his thought, and he sees Kenma gesturing to the empty space beside him. Their guests sit across from Kenma, a small table separating them.

“No thanks. I’ll stay here.” No matter who these people are, Tetsurou does not trust them, so there is no way he is leaving the door unguarded.

“I’m sorry, but who exactly are you?” For a second, Tetsurou doesn’t register that the question is directed at him, but when he does, his lip twitches. He doesn’t like the tone that the pretty-boy is using. 

“I’m sorry, but shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Tetsurou can’t help the smirk that comes to his face (it’s practically a reflex for him), but that only seems to irritate the pretty-boy further. 

In fact, Pretty-Boy actually stands up from the table. “I am your _king._ If I wanted to, I could force you onto your knees.” 

“I’d like to see you try.”

Pretty-Boy actually takes a step toward Tetsurou, but his friend holds him back. “I. Am. Your. _King._ You _will_ show me respect.”

Tetsurou actually laughs, and Pretty-Boy looks as if he wants to kill him. “Anyone can call themselves a king. A king is supposed to care for his people, but you haven’t done anything for us. Your people are dying, either because they can't afford to pay your damn taxes or because they’re fighting in your war. And _you don’t care._ ”

“You’re wrong.”

Tetsurou can’t believe this idiot. “No, I’m not. If you cared, even just a little bit, we wouldn’t be having this problem. If you were an actual king, a _good_ king, there wouldn’t be a group trying to kick you off your throne, and you wouldn’t be here asking for help.

Where have you been while your people are dying in the streets? You’ve been in your palace, safe and sound. You get enough food to eat, you’re warm at night, and meanwhile there are days where Kenma and I have go to sleep with empty stomachs. 

You may call yourself a king, but I will _never_ bow to you.”

“Kuro-”

“I’ll be outside, Kenma.”

+++++

Pretty-Boy’s friend follows Tetsurou.

(Tetsurou knows he should probably stop referring to the king as Pretty-Boy, but the name suits him.)

“Shouldn't you be in there?”

“Tooru’s always been better at talking.”

“Ah, so he's the all bark, no bite type of king then?”

This seems to strike a nerve, because for a second, a flash of annoyance crosses the man’s face. 

“Tooru’s a good king.”

“Could've fooled me.”

“What's your problem with him anyway?”

Tetsurou decides that he does not like this man. 

“Weren't you listening? His taxes, his war, he's the reason everyone’s starving and dying. You can't blame The Crows, he brought all this onto himself.”

“The taxes and the war are necessary. Otherwise, no one would survive.”

The man honestly sounds as if he believes what he is saying, and that more than anything pisses Tetsurou off.

“Don't talk to me about survival. Not when you haven’t had to fight for it. Not when your parents aren’t dead and you don’t have to worry about getting enough to eat. Not when you don’t have to dodge officers because a damn king you’ve never even seen needs men for a war you don’t give a shit about, but you can’t go to war, otherwise Kenma would be alone, and Kenma can’t be left alone or he’d never survive, and without Kenma-” 

Tetsurou breaks off, his breathing ragged. There is a beat of silence.

“You really care about him, don’t you? About Kozume?”

“Of course I do.”

"Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism is welcome! I have the rest of it all planned out, so as of right now, this will be about 5 chapters long.


	2. A Man on a Mission, Changing the Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and The Crows, and how everything goes to hell.

“ I want to join The Crows.”

For once, Kenma had made Tetsurou speechless, instead of the other way around. 

Kenma continues, as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on Tetsurou. “A friend of mine is in with them, he can get us in too.”

Tetsurou doesn’t miss the way Kenma says _us_ , as if he already knows Tetsurou will go with him. (He isn’t wrong. Tetsurou would follow Kenma anywhere.)

Tetsurou has known Kenma for as long as he can remember. When they were younger, Kenma hadn’t had many friends, but he always had Tetsurou. When his father was conscripted and died, when his mother could no longer deal with the grief and joined him, when no one else in Karasuno would take Kenma in because they thought he was too strange, he always had Tetsurou. 

When Tetsurou’s father had not been able to pay his taxes and was hanged, Tetsurou moved in with Kenma. Since then, it had always been the two of them against the world. (Well, most of the world. Over the years, Kenma had been able to make a few friends, Tetsurou’s personal favorite being the short, ginger boy who lived a few huts away.)

“Kuro?”

Kenma’s voice forces Tetsurou to focus on the current situation.

“Look, I understand if you don’t want to join me. You don’t have to-”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you want to join them?”

Kenma doesn’t answer at first.

“Kenma, this will be dangerous. The king isn’t doing anything yet, but he’ll figure out eventually that The Crows are a problem.”

“I know.”

“People will get hurt, Kenma. _You_ could get hurt.” _And I can’t let that happen._

“I know.”

“Then _why?_ ”

“You remember the day you took me in?” 

“Of course I do.” Kenma’s eyes had been red and puffy from crying, and he stayed in bed for days. Tetsurou became worried when Kenma wouldn’t eat, but he didn’t know what to do, didn’t understand the hurt Kenma was going through. All he could do was be there for his friend.

“It _hurt_ Kuro. I still remember how much it hurt. With the king’s new taxes and conscription laws, there are going to be so many other people who’ll hurt the same way I did. I want to help stop that from happening.”

This is the most emotion Tetsurou has ever seen from Kenma since after that day, and for the second time in about fifteen minutes, Kenma has left Tetsurou speechless.

“Look, I understand if you don’t want-”

“I’ll go with you.” Kenma tries to hide it behind his hair, but Tetsurou sees his smile.

Tetsurou would give the world to see Kenma smile like that more often.

+++++ 

Tetsurou is grateful that Kenma doesn’t actually do any fighting. Instead, The Crows choose to take advantage of his brain, and Kenma is taught how to use the state-of-the-art tech that The Crows somehow manage to get their hands on while Tetsurou undergoes rigorous physical training.

Somehow, even though Tetsurou is exhausted by the end of the day, he still finds time for Kenma. More often than not, he ends up falling asleep in Kenma’s room instead of his own. 

So really, not much has changed.

+++++

_**I know every single face around here.** _

Over time, Tetsurou and Kenma work their way to the top.

Kenma becomes The Crows’ genius hacker, managing to get them in and out of building without getting caught and infiltrating airwaves to broadcast The Crows’ messages all throughout the kingdom. 

Tetsurou has earned himself the nickname “Shadow Cat”, and nearly everyone has heard of him by now, has heard of how he can creep up on guards silently and knock them out without leaving any trace of himself behind. To his face, everyone admires him, but Tetsurou knows there are some who don’t trust him. (Tetsurou doesn’t care, because as long as Kenma is by his side, he can deal with anything.)

(They had a conversation about it once, in the middle of the night when Tetsurou had assumed Kenma was already asleep.

“Kuro, do you still want to stay?”

“A little too late for second thoughts, don’t you think?” Tetsurou can feel Kenma tense beside him, so he adds, “I’m not going anywhere, Kenma.”

“I’m worried about you.” Kenma doesn’t elaborate, but Tetsurou understands.

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.”

Kenma hesitates a moment before making a noise of agreement, and Tetsurou can feel him relax. 

“As long as you’re around, I’ll be fine.” But Kenma is already asleep, and he doesn’t hear the words Tetsurou whispers into the top of his head.)

There are rumors floating around, rumors that Tetsurou is practically guaranteed to become the new leader of The Crows when the old one steps down, but Tetsurou doesn’t care about those things. He never joined with the intention of becoming leader, he joined to protect Kenma. (But if being leader helps him with that, he won’t object.)

+++++

When Tetsurou is called to the unofficial office of their leader, he isn’t sure what to expect. But he sure as hell wasn’t expecting to see their leader, Kenma, Sawamura, and Sugawara seated around a table, a map of the kingdom spread in front of them.

“Kuroo, Have a seat.”

“Yes, Captain.” He may have a bad feeling about this, but Tetsurou will not disobey his leader.

“You’re all likely wondering why I called the four of you here today.”

There’s a snort (Tetsurou is almost one hundred percent sure it came from Kenma, although he can’t prove it), but no dares to interrupt.

“The four of you are the best this organization has to offer.” Tetsurou is still confused. He doesn’t understand why their leader would call their best hacker, fighter, strategist, and weapons specialist together when he has never done so before.

“This organization has reached its peak. As of now, our methods are ineffective, and at this rate, nothing will ever change.”

“But sir-”

“Let me finish, Sawamura.”

Tetsurou watches the weapons specialist literally bite his tongue, and Sugawara looks at him in concern.

The Captain continues, “But as I said before, you are the four best we have to offer. I haven’t told anyone yet, but I plan to leave this organization soon, I’m a little too old for all this.” At this, the Captain lets out a small chuckle. “With the four of you, I know this organization will be in good hands.

But before we can get sentimental, we have to take care of business. I was completely serious when I said we need to change our methods. Breaking into buildings and graffiting messages isn’t enough. Neither is broadcasting. If we want the king to pay attention to us, to actually listen to us, if we want anything to change, we have to be more aggressive.”

“Yes, Captain.” The response is unanimous and synchronized.

“And the four of you are here to figure out what we need to do.”

+++++

_**I was never welcome here.** _

As expected, the meeting goes on for hours. The Captain had left them to their own devices, telling them to come see him when they had a plan. They might be the best four, but that never meant they had to agree. Sawamura especially seems to be against everything Tetsurou suggests.

“For the last time, we are _not_ bombing buildings!”

“Would you listen before trying to shut me down? It’s the best way to get the king to notice, he can’t ignore something like that!”

“Our goal is to help people, not hurt them! This isn’t what we stand for.”

“This _will_ help people! If the king listens to us, things will be so much better!”

“We. Are. Not. Bombing. Buildings!” Tetsurou can feel the vein throbbing in his forehead when he shouts.

“Kuro, please.” Kenma’s voice is shaky, and Tetsurou immediately regrets losing his cool. 

“Sorry, Kenma.”

Sawamura takes that moment to step back from Tetsurou, instead going to stand by Sugawara, who places a hand on his shoulder in what Tetsurou assumes is an attempt to soothe him.

Sugawara speaks up next. “Look, Kuroo, I think I can understand why you wouldn’t want to do this, but we can always do things to cut down the casualties. With Kenma, we can figure out when buildings will be empty, and target them then. No one needs to get hurt.”

“You don’t know that! You can’t promise that no one will get hurt, because sooner or later, someone will. And if we start hurting people, how does that make us any better than the king?”

Sawamura and Sugawara are staring, and even Tetsurou himself is a little amazed.

Kenma’s breathing is ragged, his eyes wide, but he continues. “We’re The Crows. We’re supposed to symbolize hope, we’re supposed to be the good guys! That’s why I joined, I wanted to help people, I didn’t want anyone to be hurt the same way I was. But if we start hurting people too, that makes us just as bad as the person we’re fighting against.”

Sawamura sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Look, Kozume, we understand. But we don’t have any other choice.” He looks to Sugawara, who nods in agreement.

Kenma’s face is devastated.

+++++

_**We don’t have a choice to stay.** _

“So then the two of you just left?” The man who came with the king sounds incredulous, but Tetsurou isn’t lying.

(Sawamura and Sugawara decided to go ahead with the bombings, and the Captain approved despite Tetsurou and Kenma’s protests. 

“Kuro, I don’t think I can do this.”

“You don’t have to.”

They left in the dead of night, without a single goodbye. Although Kenma ended his involvement with The Crows, his friends were still a part of it, and he hadn’t wanted to go too far, so they ended up settling in Nekoma, only about three hours away from Karasuno.)

Tetsurou looks the man in the eye, and to his credit, the man doesn’t flinch away. “There was no point in staying when we weren’t after the same things.”

+++++

“Iwaizumi-san!”

Tetsurou turns to see a man running towards them, dressed in the light clothing used for army training. His hair is spiked straight up, reminding Tetsurou of a turnip. 

“What is it, Kindaichi?” The man - Iwaizumi - turns to face the newcomer, his face worried. 

Turnip-Head (Tetsurou _really_ needs to get his habit of nickname-giving under control) takes a few seconds to catch his breath. “They’re- They’re-”

“Get it out Kindaichi!”

Turnip-Head flinches a little, but he finally manages to speak. “The Crows, they've attacked again!”

Iwaizumi swears.

+++++

_**We’d rather die than do it your way** _

Daichi never wanted to be the leader of this group. (Although, after the the disappearance of Kuroo and Kozume, Daichi supposes there was little other choice.)

Daichi never wanted to put any of his teammates in danger. (Although, with the taxes getting higher and conscription increasing, his team is desperate, and desperation is the opposite of caution.)

Daichi never wanted this to happen. (Although, he should have known something would go wrong eventually.)

“That’s them. That’s really them.” Ennoshita voices what they have all been too frightened to admit, because maybe if they didn’t say it, the image on the screen would disappear, and Narita would walk through the door with a proud smile, Kinnoshita right behind him.

But no, that is Kinnoshita and Narita, and the newscaster is announcing that they will be hanged after bombing the west wing of the Capitol, that thankfully no one had been in that section of the building. 

And Daichi watches in horror as Narita looks at Kinnoshita and gives him a small, nearly imperceptible nod. 

The guards surrounding them are powerless as both men suddenly bring their hands to their mouths, falling to the floor twitching a few seconds later before finally going still.

The newscaster is shouting, and the guards are in chaos. Behind him, Daichi can hear Ennoshita whimper, but he can’t blame him, because watching your two best friends die without being able to do anything would break anyone. 

Reaching for the remote, Daichi turns the screen off, and turns to face the rest of his team.

“They knew this would be dangerous. The Capitol is one of the kingdom’s most heavily guarded buildings, second only to the palace. Kinnoshita and Narita both knew they would likely be caught, and that’s why Suga gave them the suicide pills.

But we have to keep moving forward.”

He pauses, but no disagrees.

“Kageyama, you know what to do. Are you ready?” The stoic boy gives Daichi a nod.

“As for the rest of you, mourn your teammates. But do not let their sacrifice go to waste. We will see this cause through the end, and we _will_ win.”

The team roars in agreement.

+++++

“Suga, what have I done?”

They are standing alone in Daichi’s office, leaning side by side against the back wall and waiting for Kageyama to arrive.

Sugawara give Daichi a small smile before answering. “You did the right thing. Like you said, they knew this was going to be dangerous.”

“Suga, I’m their _captain,_ I’m supposed to protect them, not send them to their deaths.” Daichi hates the sound of his voice, hates how it sounds the opposite of what a leader _should_ sound like, but this is Suga, and Suga won’t judge him.

“Daichi, they aren’t children. They know what they’re getting into, none of them are here against their will. They know they can die, but for them, it’s worth it. Dying is worth it if it means getting the king’s attention, if it means changing this kingdom for the better.”

Daichi sighs, and Suga wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“You know, if Kuroo had stayed, none of this would have happened. They both would have come back from this mission alive.”

“If Kuroo had stayed, this mission never would have happened. You and I both know that.”

Daichi doesn’t respond to that.

“Daichi.”

“Sometimes I wonder how he and Kozume are doing.”

“They know how take care of themselves Daichi. I’m sure they’re fine.”

“I know, but I still can’t help but worry. About Kozume especially, he seemed so fragile.”

“Those parental instincts of yours are what make you such a great captain.”

Daichi pulls back a bit to scrunch his nose at Suga. “That makes me sound old.”

Suga laughs, but his response is interrupted by loud knocking.

“Come in Kageyama.”

As Kageyama begins setting up his equipment, Daichi turns to give one last look at Suga, who simply gives his signature smile.

“All right, let’s do this.”

After this, there is no going back.

+++++

Tetsurou feels sick.

Then again, anyone would feel sick after watching two men commit suicide in front of the entire kingdom. But Tetsurou feels sick for other reasons.

Those two were Crows, there is no doubt about it, and by now Sawamura would be in charge. Tetsurou isn’t sure how much Sawamura has changed, but the Sawamura he knew never would have let something like this happen, never would have put anyone on his team in a position where they could die, and yet, the scene in front of him says otherwise.

This means Sawamura is getting desperate. Tetsurou isn’t sure what a desperate Sawamura will do.

Having tuned out when everything went to hell, Tetsurou jerks when the broadcast is interrupted. The screen flickers once, twice, before finally coming into focus. 

And speak of the devil.

“Citizens of Aoba Josai, I am the leader of the group known as The Crows, and this message is directed toward King Oikawa. Our demands have always been the same: lower your taxes, stop conscription, and put more effort into caring for your people, who are dying in the streets. When you did not listen, we thought perhaps bombing buildings would get your attention, but we were wrong. We have not hurt anyone thus far, for The Crows have always wanted peace, not war.

But things change.”

Tetsurou feels his stomach drop.

“Our new demand is this: give up your rule. The longer you wait to comply, the more havoc we will wreak on your kingdom. You may think you know the limits of our capabilities, but I warn you, do not underestimate The Crows. And this time, I can no longer guarantee that no one will get hurt.”

This is wrong. Sawamura would never put people in danger. Never. 

“Oikawa Tooru, step down from your throne, or The Crows will drag you off it.”

The screen switches to black before the newscaster from before returns, obviously shaken up. She starts to talk again, but Tetsurou tunes her out.

The king - Oikawa - looks angry, while the serious expression on Iwaizumi’s face never changes. Kindaichi, who had followed them inside, just looks shocked. 

Kenma, on the other hand, looks as if he is going to be sick.

“Iwa-chan, let’s go.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi turn to leave, Kindaichi following behind. But before they step out, Oikawa turns to address Kenma one last time.

“Our conversation is not over Kozume-kun. I will be back. And next time, Kuroo-san might not be around to protect you.”

Tetsurou doesn’t believe himself to be someone who is easily scared, but the look Oikawa is giving him and Kenma chills Tetsurou to the bone.


	3. You Close Your Eyes and the Glory Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has nightmares, The Crows lose another one of their own, and the king stands alone.

**_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_ **

Kenma awakens with a gasp, shooting up to a sitting position and waking Kuroo.

“Kenma, are you alright?!”

No, Kenma is not alright. Kenma has not been alright since the king’s visit, but he doesn’t want to worry Kuroo. “I’m fine Kuro. Just a nightmare.”

At this, Kuroo sighs. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kenma shakes his head and lies back down. He presses his back into Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo wraps an arm around him to pull him closer. “I’ll be fine,” he murmurs softly.

Kuroo mumbles something in response that Kenma can’t make out, and within a few a minutes, his breathing evens out and Kenma knows he’s fallen asleep. 

Kenma hates lying to Kuroo, hates it more than anything in the world, but if he tells Kuroo about the dreams that cause him to wake up shaking, that cause him to wake up with his heart pounding and fists clenched, Kuroo will worry. And Kenma’s caused Kuroo enough worry.

So, Kenma cannot tell Kuroo that he dreams of his friends dying of the hands of the king. He cannot tell Kuroo that Kenma knows their deaths are his fault, all because Kenma chose Kuroo.

+++++

**_We never quite thought we could lose it all_ **

The nightmares started after the king’s visit. Or, to be more accurate, they started after Kenma’s conversation with the king.

“So, Kozume-kun, how are you?”

Kenma decided immediately that he did not like the king. “Excuse me, Your Highness, but can we please get to the point of your visit?”

At this, the king had actually laughed. “Ah, call me Oikawa, Kozume-kun.”

“Your Highness, please.”

The king dropped the smile he had been wearing since he had entered Kenma’s home, and leaned forward until his face was almost uncomfortably close. 

Had it not been for the table between them, Kenma is sure the king would have leaned closer.

“You know why I’m here, Kozume-kun.” The king’s smile had returned. No, Kenma thinks. This smile is different. It was sharper, more predatory than the king’s other smile. But Kenma knew he couldn’t afford to show fear, not in front of the king.

“You want to know about The Crows.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page, Kozume-kun.” There is something about the way the king says his name, almost as if there is a threat that underlies his words. Kenma doesn’t like it, but he knew saying something would him appear afraid. 

“I don’t know anything.” 

The king leaned further into Kenma’s personal space, his smile growing wider. “Kozume-kun. It would not be beneficial for you or your _friend_ for you to lie to me at this moment.”

“Leave Kuro out of this.” Kenma hadn’t been able to stop the words from leaving his mouth, and he knew immediately that this had been the wrong thing to say, as the annoyance that was barely visible on the king’s face was replaced with delight. 

“Oh, so you _do_ have feelings, Kozume-kun!”

“Leave Kuro out of this.” Kenma figured that there was no point in trying to deny what he said, so he might as well see it through.

“I think what happens to Kuroo-kun will depend on how much you cooperate, Kozume-kun.” Kenma wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off the king’s face.

Kenma stays silent.

“Kozume-kun? You do happen to realize that one of my best fighters is out there with Kuroo-kun, don’t you?” It wasn’t enough for Kenma to call it a threat, but the implication was there.

Kuroo had done everything for Kenma: he had taken him in, he had joined a group he wanted nothing to do with, he had left the same group when he could’ve been leading it, all for _Kenma_. Kenma was not letting the king touch Kuroo.

Kenma took a deep breath. “What do you want to know?”

“Now that’s more like it, Kozume-kun.”

_I’m sorry Shouyou, but Kuro comes first._

+++++

It’s been three months since the king came to visit, and Kenma still wonders if he’d done the right thing.

Sure, he’s saved Kuroo, but at what cost? He had told the king everything he knew about the Crows: how they worked, who their members were, how they managed to hijack the airwaves, _everything_.

The information should have been enough to take down The Crows, and Kenma awoke every morning fully expecting to hear news that The Crows had been rounded up, that all their members were scheduled to be executed. 

Kenma awoke every morning fully expecting to hear the news that Shoyou was dead. That one of his only friends besides Kuroo had been executed for being a danger to the kingdom.

Kenma awoke from nightmares about Shoyou being tortured fully expecting to hear that it wasn’t dream, that it would actually happen.

Yet, for some reason, the news never came.

+++++

“It’s that damn Kozume. He _must_ have warned them, Hajime!”

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s voice is sharp, almost angry, and slightly exasperated. Tooru stops his pacing to look at him, and Iwaizumi continues, “You have no proof of that.”

“I know it’s him, Iwa-chan, I know it!”

“ _Tooru_ -”

But before Iwaizumi can continue scolding, Kindaichi barges into the room. Normally, the way he comes to a complete stop right in front of Iwaizumi, bowing so low his upper body is nearly parallel to the floor, would have Tooru cackling, but the look on Kindaichi’s face causes Tooru’s laughter to die in his throat. 

“We caught one! We caught a Crow!”

+++++

**_Ready, aim, fire_ **

Hajime isn’t sure how worried he should be right now.

Hajime had watched Oikawa pace in front of him, rambling on about how positive he is that Kozume had somehow warned The Crows (despite the fact that the kid had looked like he was going to be sick the last time Hajime had seen him. Honestly, there was no way that kid had the guts to double cross the _king_ of all people.).

 

The past three months have been difficult, but Oikawa has taken them harder than anyone. 

On one hand, Oikawa has a tendency to be hard on himself, and Hajime knows that better than anyone, so none of this is exactly _un_ usual. 

On the other hand, however, Hajime thinks Oikawa may have taken things too far. 

Hajime tends to stay out of how Oikawa chooses to run his kingdom, focusing instead on the war with Shiratorizawa and overseeing the training of new army recruits (which _is_ his job, after all). But there are times when Hajime thinks Oikawa needs a kick (literally) to get him to focus, and while a part of Hajime thinks now is one of those times, he isn’t completely sure.

Hajime doesn’t know what Oikawa and Kozume discussed, but Oikawa had looked ecstatic on the way back to the palace, so Hajime assumed he had gotten the information he wanted. Hajime had assumed that come morning, they would be able to round up The Crows and put an end to them once and for all.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

(While Oikawa is convinced that Kozume had double-crossed them, Hajime has his own ideas about who had tipped off The Crows.)

After the first month of no results, Oikawa had sent more men into the villages, in hopes of intimidating The Crows. (Unfortunately, the damn birds did not scare easily.)

After the second month passed, Oikawa passed laws that led to even higher taxes and more conscription. 

(“Oikawa, this is just going to piss more people off.”

“Have a little faith in me, Iwa-chan.”)

And now, just last week, Oikawa had announced that anyone found to be in league with The Crows could now face punishments ranging from jail time to execution. 

Hajime knows that Oikawa is just doing the best he can. (It’s what Oikawa always does.) And yet, there is something about how Oikawa is acting that doesn’t sit right with Hajime.

+++++

**_Ready, aim, fire_ **

Shoyou feels like he is going to be sick.

Granted, it happens a lot, especially before missions, but this is different. This time, it isn’t anticipation, but pure fear that causes Shoyou’s stomach to roil. 

The only other time Shoyou felt this sick was when he watched Narita and Kinnoshita sacrifice themselves. Which is pretty ironic considering what’s about to happen on the screen. 

Even as she’s about to die, Kiyoko looks as composed as ever. 

The king is talking, talking about how Kiyoko is a traitor to the kingdom, how she had been caught red-handed attempting to steal weapons from an army base.

For a second, Shoyou turns his face away, because he doesn’t think he can watch for much longer, but the guard beside him growls and pokes at Shoyou’s side with the end of his rifle.

(Before, Shoyou hadn’t had very strong feelings for the king. Sure, he didn’t like him, had joined The Crows in the hopes that he could somehow create a better life for his mother and sister, but Shoyou never hated the king. 

At least, not until the king had made the viewing of Kiyoko’s execution mandatory. Not until Shoyou is forced to watch Yachi break down and Suga look as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Not until Shoyou sees Yamaguchi’s shoulders shaking and their captain trying so hard to keep everything together, but Shoyou knows that look on his captain’s face, recognizes it from the look in his mother’s eyes when she got the news that her husband would never return from the war.

Before, Shoyou never really cared about the king.

Now, Shoyou would like to wring the king’s neck with his own bare hands.)

Shoyou turns back to the screen before the guard can poke him again, forcing himself to see this through. After all, after this is over, he’ll still be alive, so he doesn’t really have a right to complain. 

The king is done talking, and Shoyou finds his focus is drawn to Kiyoko.

Shoyou watches as Kiyoko ascends the steps to the raised platform, head held high.

Shoyou watches as the rope is placed around Kiyoko’s slender neck. 

Shoyou watches as the king gives a signal.

He watches as Kiyoko looks the king straight in the eye, and speaks, her voice clear and unwavering. 

“The Crows will fly forever.”

He watches the floor fall away from Kiyoko’s feet. 

He hears the sound of her neck snapping, the _crack_ sounding harsh and nothing like Kiyoko.

He sees her legs hanging, a foot or two off the ground, arms dangling at her sides.

Shoyou’s stomach has apparently had enough, and his breakfast makes a reappearance on the ground in front of him.

+++++

**_An empire’s fall in just one day_ **

Hajime does not watch the execution. He flat out _refused_ to watch the execution. (Had he been anyone else, Hajime is sure he’d be in a jail cell, but being the king’s right hand man has its benefits).

And now, here he is, waiting in Oikawa’s room for him to return.

Hajime has had enough. This is not who Oikawa, who _Tooru_ , is. Tooru would never have executed someone without a trial (the fairness of which could be debated), no matter if that person was a rebel or not. 

Tooru would not have become so focused on one thing, be it a war or rebels, that he forgets to care for his people.

_The Tooru that Hajime knew never would have let his kingdom reach this point in the first place._

And it is with this thought that Hajime realizes that Tooru had not been himself for a long time. 

“Is something the matter, Iwa-chan?”

+++++

**_Ready, aim, fire_ **

Hajime doesn’t remember exactly how he and Tooru became friends.

In fact, the first time Hajime ever even spoke to him was the day of their fathers’ funerals. (Sometimes, Hajime wonders why Tooru didn’t tell him to shut up that day, because if it had been Tooru babbling about gun salutes, Hajime would have shut his mouth _for_ him.)

But after that day, Hajime and Tooru were nearly inseparable. They attended lessons together, trained together, and even made friends together. (Mattsun and Makki often teased that it was always Iwaizumi _and_ Oikawa, never just one or the other.)

Somehow, along the way, Hajime fell into the role of Tooru’s best friend. 

Although, as Hajime soon learned, being Tooru’s best friend was often synonymous with being both his babysitter and protector. 

There were times when Tooru would act like a child, yet there were also times Tooru would act older than he was. 

Being Tooru’s protector became more common as they got older. More and more responsibility was placed on Tooru, in preparation for the day he would become king, and while they were still attached at the hip, Hajime found a distance growing between himself and Tooru.

There were still times when Hajime blamed himself for not noticing. (Or to be more accurate, for noticing but not doing anything about it.)

There were still times when Hajime blamed himself for not confronting Tooru about how little he ate, how he stayed up for hours at night doing god knows what. 

There were still times when Hajime blamed himself for the night, so many years ago, when he stumbled across Tooru sitting in a hallway with his arms wrapped around his knees, sobbing quietly.

The night when Tooru had confessed to Hajime that he wasn’t sure how he could ever be king, how he would never live up to his father, to the expectations of his people. 

(“Hajime, you’d be a much better king.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, idiot.”)

That night, Hajime promised he would never leave Tooru’s side.

+++++

**_Ready, aim, fire_ **

“Tooru.”

“Iwa-chan, if you’re to lecture me again about rightfully executing-”

 _Rightfully?_ "There was nothing right about it, and you know it, you damn idiot!”

“Iwaizumi.”

Hajime has seen this look on Tooru’s face countless times - when he talks to advisors whose opinions he disagrees with or when he thinks about how the offer that Ushijima sends every so often that Tooru join his kingdom with Shiratorizawa. This was the same look Tooru had given Kuroo and Kozume as he had left their home.

This wasn’t the look of Oikawa Tooru, Hajime’s best friend. No, this was the look of King Oikawa, who would crush anyone who dared to oppose him.

Tooru had never given Hajime this look. Never.

Hajime steps closer.“Tooru, _listen to me_. This isn’t who you are! The Tooru I know would _never_ -”

“Never what, Iwaizumi?” _Don’t call me that Tooru, don’t act like you and I aren’t close._ “Never try to do what’s best for his kingdom? Because that’s what I’m doing.”

At this point, Hajime is close enough that his chest is separated from Tooru’s by mere inches. “That’s not what I mean Tooru, and you know it!”

“Then what are you trying to say Iwaizumi?”

_That all this - executions, coming down on the villages, all this anger - this isn’t who you are._

“If I were you, I would choose my next words very carefully, Iwaizumi-kun.”

Hajime wants to scream, he wants he grab Tooru by his shoulders and shake him until his best friend comes back because this person is _not_ him.

But Hajime does none of these things. 

Instead, he takes a step back. He takes multiple steps back, and clenches his fists by his sides.

Instead of demanding that Tooru stop acting like, well like a king, Hajime bows. 

“I apologize Your Highness. I have overstepped my bounds.”

 _Say something Tooru, please let me know you’re still there. Laugh, tell me not to call you Your Highness, do_ something _so I know you’re still Tooru_ please.

Instead, what Tooru says next makes Hajime bite down on his lip so hard he draws blood.

“You are excused Iwaizumi-kun.

But should you feel the need question my authority like that again, please keep in mind that The Crows are not the only people I can punish.”

+++++

**_Ready, aim, fire away_ **

Tooru hates himself, hates what he said to Hajime, but he can’t have Hajime questioning his decisions.

Not when Tooru is questioning them himself. 

If Hajime of all people questions what he’s done, Tooru knows he will crumble, knows he will not be able to maintain the iron resolve that is need to rid his kingdom of these pesky Crows. 

Hajime has to understand that there are some things he cannot help Tooru with, that are some things a king must deal with by himself. 

(Although, there are some days where Tooru feels more like a burden to Hajime than a king.)

Hajime is one of the few people who has complete faith in Tooru, who always believed that Tooru would do the right thing.

But after today, Tooru wouldn’t be surprised if Hajime never spoke to him again. 

(Tooru isn’t sure how well he can handle a world where Hajime isn’t around to talk down the demons in his head.)

+++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be a happy chapter. Things did not go as planned.
> 
> UPDATE (05/31/2016) I'm so sorry about the wait, but I (stupidly) started this in the middle of finals/SAT/ACT/AP testing and I'm still recovering. I have about a week of break before work and summer school start up, so I'll try to get the next chapter in before then!


End file.
